villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cordis Die
Cordis Die (which means "Heart Day" in Latin - and is "Day of the Heart" if the words are reversed) is the main antagonistic faction of Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It is a global militant, anarchistic terrorist, cult-like populist organization led by the narco-terrorist Raul Menendez. Background Cordis Die officially became active on June 22, 2014 as a social networking political movement. Popularity of the group spread rapidly due to the charisma of its unknown leader, known as "Odysseus". In actuality, "Odysseus" is Raul Menendez himself. Motives The main goal of Cordis Die seems to cripple capitalist governments everywhere in the world, particularly the United States of America. It has also targeted dictatorships, such as Iran and North Korea, which were early protest targets. Cordis Die managed to accomplish this mostly with mass political rioting organized through social media. But also, the word freedom for Menendez means the anarchism in a country without a government who can control a country and that's the principle objective for the organization. Military Arm Cordis Die has an extremely large military arm within its organization capable of challenging the might of the superpowers around the world. Because of the wealth obtained by Raul Menendez, he used said resources obtained from his drug empire and weapons dealing to invest in experimental cyber weapons tech and entire hidden armies of drones and highly trained sleeper agents infiltrated in most of the world's top organizations and communities, including many special forces units and intelligence agencies. These huge number of troops, armored vehicles, drones, special forces and unconventional armies would cause rampant chaos around the world in many smaller conflicts to build up Raul Menendez's empire. As a result, his organization managed to recruit and equip large amounts of extremely well-trained operators from his huge political movement and gathered millions of unemployed former soldiers as well as civilians rallying to Raul Menendez's cause such as the Mercs and Militia. Entire nations would also ally with Cordis Die, such as the Pakistani ISI, granting him access to advanced secret factories for war materials. Overall, the strength of Cordis Die and their military allies and contacts would cripple the U.S. drone fleet and spread rampant chaos across the globe until JSOC would have a final showdown with their leader, the outcome of which is still undetermined. Members Notable Members *Raul Menendez - Founder & Supreme Leader (Incarcerated/K.I.A.) (player-determined) *DeFalco - Second-in-Command (K.I.A.) *Javier Salazar - Mole (Incarcerated/K.I.A.) (player-determined) *Farid - Double Agent for the CIA (K.I.A.) *Erik Breighner (formerly) (K.I.A.) Associates *Tian Zhao (Alive/K.I.A.) (player-determined) *Chloe "Karma" Lynch (Alive/K.I.A./Captive) (player-determined) *Lev Kravchenko (K.I.A.) *Mullah Rahman *Manuel Noriega *ISI Leader *Felix Kaplan Gallery Images The Cordis Die Logo.jpg|Cordis Die's official logo The Cordis Die Graffiti.jpg|Cordis Die graffiti. The Cordis Die's YouTube.jpg|A comment on YouTube reads "Cordis Die = Judgment Day". The Cordis Die YouTube.jpg|A YouTube video of Menendez representing Cordis Die. The Cordis Die's Twitter.jpg|Cordis Die on Raul Menendez's Twitter account. The Cordis Die Twitter.jpg|Menendez in a YouTube video on Cordis Die's Twitter account (with his face censored). The Cordis Die.jpg|Members of Cordis Die. Raul Menendez & the Cordis Die Group.jpg|Raul Menendez addressing his followers in Yemen on June 19, 2025. Members of the Cordis Die.jpg|DeFalco, Raul Menendez and other members of Cordis Die The Cordis Die Riots.jpg|A damaged iPad shows riots by Cordis Die taking place in Washington D.C. The Cordis Die Sign.jpg|A Cordis Die supporter in Washington D.C. holds a protest sign with the terrorist group's official public seal. Symbol of the Cordis Die.jpg|The iconic symbol of Cordis Die The Cordis Die Icon.jpg|An icon of the Cordis Die group. The Cordis Die Symbol.jpg|A symbol of Cordis Die. The Cordis Die's Iconography.jpg|The "iconography" of Cordis Die. Trivia *In the YouTube video of a "Cordis Die" video, The user "PrisonerKAR120C" refers to Dave Anthony of Treyarch. Anthony was one of the writers of the Call of Duty: Black Ops II story along with David S. Goyer. *"Cordis Die" translates to "Heart Day" in Latin, an allusion to the shape of Josefina's pendant. *There is an official YouTube channel made by Activision, where propaganda videos are found. *Cordis Die is similar to Oro Invictus from Condemned series: **Both have their names in Latin **Both commited chaos **Both triggered evolution External links *Cordis Die - Call of Duty Wiki Navigation Category:Call of Duty Villains Category:Cults Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Fanatics Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Minion Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Successful Category:Oppressors Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Criminals Category:Pawns Category:Anarchist Category:Hegemony Category:Imprisoned Category:Propagandists Category:Deceased Category:Extremists Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Vengeful Category:Smugglers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Power Hungry